User talk:Bond em7
Hey bond You mgiht not recognise me, but it's Lorddimertelo2213 from all the way back in 2012. Been a long time, in any case, I lost track of my password for that account and started anew, nice to see you still post, lots of people from those days dont. (Gruff and Echo D:) Hope we can rp sometime, could be fun. NotAHamster (talk) 12:40, June 2, 2018 (UTC) To everything there is a season And The Rookery's time has both been and gone, since sadly no-one else ever really made use of it, as I originally intended. In short, please feel free to sweep it up, in part or whole, in the next consignment bound for oblivion. Take care, Alex Jiskran 14:55, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Re. Original Black Parade I think they can be deleted actually - no point having them around! 17:41, June 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Help Thank you so much! If there's anything you need help with (i.e too much workload or anything), please let me know! :) Vigilance poll Still planning to have a meeting fairly soon, but also still need to make the actual page! So here's a vote: Vigilance HQ and owl me with image suggestions and whatnot if you have them! (would put a section on the page but I think editing it will reset the poll....) 17:40, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Quidditch Oh! I wasn't aware. If you think you can GM, I'd appreciate it 100%! :Oh my God. For some reason I thought Reagan was in Slytherin. So sorry. xD RE: Sure! Let me create Quinn's chambers, then we can go at it! The Highlands Lady (talk) 19:14, June 6, 2018 (UTC) They're up, so feel free to post when ready! The Highlands Lady (talk) 19:36, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Re I actually really like that idea, however I don't rp the headmaster anymore just the deputy so I don't know if this actually pertains to me anymore. Jaye is actually in possession of the current headmaster if you'd like to pass the idea along! Headmaster Advice I wasn't aware I could do that. I'll give it a go at some point, probably. Thanks for letting me know! Vigilance Meeting head over to Jamie's Bar and Grille for the meeting! We've acquired a student meeting and >.> had to move the meeting place 23:23, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Magic Rings Heyo ^_^ I just wanted to run an idea by you before asking permission for it, since your character created the head students' rings. So chase and I were thinking of maybe giving our married characters rings or some other jewelry that would allow them to "speak" more or less telepathically. His character is deaf, and idk we thought it would be cute and practical and such. Obviously, what I have in mind would only create a link between the two of them when worn, and it would only work when they're within reasonable speaking distance, but what are your thoughts? I know the heads students' rings are considered relics, and there's another set of rings that also involve communication on the relic page, but from what I've seen my idea is much less complex than the head rings and definitely less complex than the other rings I mentioned. 00:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Help Hey Bond! So Catty Omnia and I are going to build a timeline of important events of this wikias history because of how important history should be for how the world is shaped ic. You've been around for a long time really know quite a lot, so we were wondering if you could help us out in this endeavor? The most important thing is to know what events happened in what years, but also if you can give us details about the events too that would be fantastic to have as an add on so people can read more on it. Also, what year did the wiki timeline start? Thank you either way for your time, although I really do hope and would appreciate your help RP? Is there any chance you'd be up for a Karith/Tessa RP? :) Characters So... with CK's blog post... she tied up all the loose ends. I wanted to discuss with you how you wanted to approach the rest of our characters, though. Do you still want to pursue Nicholas' storyline? Mark and Mallory were going to take him in, but with NAP gone and Ck's departure, I was wondering how you wanted to address that? And the Rockefellers... NAP was supposed to make Michael, but... she's not around, which puts David and Frances as the only active ones. Finally, if you're keeping Melinda... I think a roleplay between her and Evangeline might prove interesting right about now. Of course, this is all so sudden, so I'm not truly expecting you to have an idea of what you want to do yet. Just let me know when you can! :) :So... I think you should let Clara fade away, if only because the one thing that had been holding her back was Tessa... who has essentially moved on. However, if you're still interested in having her come back... Tessa did order the hit on her father, and it might be interesting to see how knowing that could potentially affect her. As for the Rockefellers, I think I agree with you. We hardly RPed them. Granted you're okay with it, I'm cool with continuing to work out Nicholas' storyline. I'd also like to RP Evangeline/Melinda, definitely! Though I have to admit, I'm not fully sure whether or not Evangeline would know about Eric being under the Imperius Curse. ::If Emmett was broken out of a prison - preferably not Azkaban, since that's what TBP is currently trying to crack - then I would imagine word has gotten out and Evangeline has caught wind of it. But I think that's the extent of it. Realistically speaking, the Selwyns probably would have not included Evangeline. They need a Selwyn in control somehow. :::Makes sense. I was just going off what Ck had put down for Eric through his WB. Characters Honestly, I don't know what to do with my characters. I think it would be best to just have Renee be an NPC because I don't think anyone would be able to do her justice. For now, Julius has his job and can get the support from Renee behind the scenes. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, mostly because I don't think I could emotionally handle it :P Honestly, I think Julius will probably just retire quietly with her because I don't knoow much he could do without her actively being there, as much as I hate to let him go. I think someone could adopt Philip, or I just take him on and kind of start a new chapter to the family with him and Amelia and their parents falling to the side like Estella did with her children. Do you have any other thoughts on her? As for Regan, I think you adopting her could work? I don't think they would break up once school ended, or when she went to go find her dad. We could keep trying to build them into something...Or we just have them go off on their adventure together, starting their joint book idea. I'm up for anything really. For Aydan, I think Aubree would still be pretty involved with the kids, being a babysitting, helping where needed. I like the idea of taking on the kids once they're old enough because I would hate to see the family die out. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:29, June 14, 2018 (UTC) bond with all due respect, i get that youre just trying to clean the wiki up but please, please go through me first if you have any decisions to delete my templates. i'm an active user, it takes literally minutes to just type down what you want to do with my templateson my talk page. and, seeing the message you left on brocky's talk page, if you have any concerns with my word bubbles talk to me first, not other users. if you hate my wbs, talk to me. i made them, so all concerns concerning those wbs should go through me as well. my talk page exists for a reason. Adrienne Adrienne isn't my character. She belongs to Lilly! :) Re:Templates Bond, my templates that you deleted literally had "Acie" or "AceOfBlysen/AceOfAegi" or even "Catty" on them. Sure, some of those templates may have not been touched since 2016, but I'm still an active user and those are still my templates and it's my discretion to decide whether or not those templates be deleted. As for the word bubble issue, the word bubbles, those two word bubbles, literally had "by aceofaegi" and "by maknaelivi" on them. Those usernames are held by users who are relatively reachable. Opening talk pages and composing a simple "I just noticed that your word bubbles make the pages they're being used on huge. Could you fix it?" is not that hard. If you have this much time to nitpick through the thousands of pages and templates here and delete several hundreds, then you should have minutes, seconds even, to check. Heck, you even deleted 32 pages with the Template:Preserve tag, pages that were supposed to not be deleted as the creator requested them to be preserved. If you didn't want to step on anyone's toes, then your owl to Brocky shouldn't have contained words like "I hate...". Those are pretty damn strong words for someone who just wanted to "let him know there might be an issue". As someone who is an adult, you should know better than to keep any phrases like "I hate..." if you intended your message to be more professional. Hiyaaaa! Would you like to RP? The Highlands Lady (talk) 13:49, June 19, 2018 (UTC) We could do... *Regan/Liberty @ Ravenclaw tower *Finlay/Hope/Quinn @ Mungo's *Rose/Maximus @ Somewhere in Hogwarts The Highlands Lady (talk) 14:05, June 19, 2018 (UTC) OOH! Let's do Max/Gabriel instead~ Can you start somewhere? I'm currently dealing with my body trying to kill me through cramps, so I might have to sign off soon. *rolls eyes* The Highlands Lady (talk) 14:29, June 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm alive! Would you like to RP? :) :I'm not sure they have much to discuss until Melinda can report it... but if you want to RP her and Evangeline, we can still give it a go. If not, there's more options: Regan/Charlotte, Rose/Margot, Nicholas/Melinda, Ferlen/Dunstan, etc. ::If so I recall, they haven't met. They'd be meeting. Could be at the Ravenclaw Common Room? As for Nicholas, I've decided he's already gone off with Mark and Mallory, yeah... so we can do that RP at their home or something? RP? Hi Bond! :D It's been so long since we RPed, even since we spoke! I was wondering if you were up for an RP now, if you aren't busy? all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:43, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : I'm up for absolutely anyone. I don't really know your characters at the moment either, so I'm fine with whatever pairing! all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:49, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : Both Cedrica/Melinda and Karith/Morgan sound great to me! all we did was survive. that's enough. 20:57, June 19, 2018 (UTC) : Sounds great. all we did was survive. that's enough. 21:03, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Signature Hi! Thank you so much for this message :) That is actually different to the signature I used now. The one i used, i think, still messed up talk pages and fonts or whatever, but I think I fixed it a bit ago. (maybe, maybe not.) the link is here so see if this is okay maybe? Thank you again :) (p.s I can always just work with the sig on the page that you fixed as well. I probably did something wrong idk.) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:23, June 20, 2018 (UTC) <<< this is it btw Perfect! Sorry for that :) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:30, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Ayy So Aella doesn't have an office page yet so just post on the main pages. :3 the tar is moving Jamie's Bar and Grille ever so slowly XD 02:32, June 29, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hello, Bond! I was wondering if I can sign-up a character I'm going to make as coroner at St. Mungo's? Thanks! :) Healer Heyy bond! I was just wondering if I could have Theodore Spencer be a healer/intern Thank you ❤️ Re:healer rp Ah, sorry! I had no idea someone posted for that so thank you :) I just posted! "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:42, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Don't mention it Of course! I always try to make sure every char is sorted quickly so that people can get to RPing sooner :) A win-win for everyone, if I'm being honest. Re: Posted! RE: Shop Employees I'm not Soph, but I caught your owl and I figured I could answer! All aspiring employees need to sign up here, and wait for approval before adding them to the roster. :) Vigilance asdglkhasg sorry this is taking so long! but we're moving! Jamie's Bar and Grille and Forum:The T*tty Smithy if your character has questions/concerns regarding the mission directly, feel free to post those in the meeting, and Hannah and Dirael can go ahead and post in the mission. I loosely planned to have Seraph on standby, so Bond, if that works for you, feel free to chime in on the mission with a comment or w/e over comms. Also, opening up the Actual Meeting here, so post there. If any of you know anyone who might be interested, def encourage them to join! New or existing characters are fine. Since some of the other members have gone inactive, there's like. four members currently, which isn't a lot XD 06:03, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately... I'm restricted to my phone for what remains of the week, so I'm not really doing RPs right now. I'm taking the time to finish the multitude of characters I've had in planning for some time now. Of course, once I'm finished with the most pressing characters, which should be around tomorrow, I'll be available to RP! We could do a Charlotte/Regan RP? Otherwise, we can do Rose with Margot Phillips. She's a Gryffindor entering her sixth year. I'd offer someone else, but... they're the only ones close in age to them. Let me know what you think! Also, as a bit of a sidenote, I'd really love it if we could find the time later this week to RP Nicholas and Aria! :I'll definitely do so! As for the classes, from the looks of it we're really gonna struggle to fill the spots up. I think Flying is going to be applied for soon, but I'm not sure I have anyone for Transfiguration, Potions or History, should it all play out like I'm thinking right now. I'll let you know if anything changes, but... yeah. That's where we're at right now. ::I have a couple more characters left, but I've made enough progress! So about those RPs... any specific place in mind? :) melinda nooo I'm down for that :P where to? 16:12, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ????????? why is your profile in the secret areas category?? 04:27, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Professors So... remember when you told me to let you know if there was a shortage? As it turns out, there aren't applicants suitable enough/with experience for Herbology. I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, but if there is... I'd honestly appreciate all the help I could get. Thank you so much! If there's nothing you can do, still, thank you! I appreciate it nonetheless. :) x p.s. the team has designed the curriculum for every class in order to make it easier for users rping professors :) :I knew you had Ash, but I wasn't sure if you'd have him return to Hogwarts or what. :P But I'll add him to the roster!! As for the curriculum, it's still a WIP, but I trust I'll have them at hand by the end of next week, so you can definitely count on that! Staff Meeting Do you happen to remember if Lyss/Elmira held staff meetings on Week 1, or was it the week of carriages? I want to hold one, but I'm not sure whether to hold it off 'til next week or go ahead and do it now. eyooo Hey ^_^ just letting you know I posted here if you wanted to continue that, and here as well 17:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Ck's characters Hey, Bond! Throughout the week, I've been looking at important parts of our IC world to see what needs more life and what's doing generally okay. Going through the Ministry and St. Mungo's, I came to realize there's a lot of positions still held by Ck's characters. (At the very least Head Healer, owner of the Apothecary, and... I'm fairly certain there were more, I just can't think of them right now.) This has led me to ask: which positions are you currently controlling? Do you intend to continue roleplaying them? Also... is Ferlen still active? Please let me know as soon as you can! :) Excuse me, what house am I in. JHudson3109 (talk) 02:42, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Herbology *Herbology RE: Activity Okay, so... for now, we can say Thomas and Mark will continue to run it NPC, but should someone else want to take over, I'll give it to them. We want active users and characters running the shops, you know? Keeping the ball rolling. As for NAP, Vic reached out through social media and Kayle told her she didn't plan to make a comeback. We've already issued Alyssa a warning due to her activity. In the coming week or two, depending on whether or not she returns to full activity, the team will be opening another Minister for Magic election. In the mean time, though, there's a lot of applicants for the Ministry, especially DMLE Head. (There's applicants for Auror Head as well, but seeing as Lyss hasn't been stripped of IC positions yet, that has to wait until the two week warning expires.) I'd appreciate it if Ferlen got right on top of those. As for the Triwizard Tournament... because Lyss is unavailable, making Emilee (Head of Games & Sports) unavailable, I think AI will need another judge. However, I no longer run AI and I no longer have a say in any of that. I recommend you talk with the new AI Head. And while you're at it, I strongly suggest you bring up Head Healer and whatnot - I'm not sure if Brocky was looking to have someone from AI take over once Hope retires. If not, I think there's already interest (Jay & most likely Soey, seeing as he has the deputy). Unfortunately, the two admin team members tasked with designing the curriculum for the optional classes did not present their curriculum in time for this academic year. If anything changes, I'll let you know, but otherwise... just keep on going as it is. I'd definitely be up for Melinda/Evangeline. It's been a while since they last interacted, and clearly some stuff is changing in terms of Evangeline's personal life. Melinda/Dana would also be interesting; Dana needs friends! So yeah, just hit me up. RE: Occlumency I think Evangeline will send her to Ash, seeing as he's more experienced and would be able to teach her better than Evangeline. Nicholas I've been thinking a lot, and... I think I'm going to let go of Nicholas. I don't use him nearly as much as my other characters, and I honestly just don't have the inspiration for him that I had one, two, even three IC years ago. I know you were looking forward to that small dynamic, and by all means you can definitely RP him (or find someone else), but... I just don't think I can RP him like he deserves. Ministry Deparment Heads Hi, yes, I can indeed confirm that Giovanni is still the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. As for the registration page, I just checked and so far, he never had to interview anyone ever since he got the job. That's all. c: :Likewise, Dunstan is still the Head of the Departent of Magical Education. I checked the registration page and accepted/denied anyone and everyone I remembered being accepted (including those I've interviewed). :I can confirm that Kit is still the Head for the Regulation and control of magical creatures department, and I’ll check the roster to make sure to accept/deny anyone he’s interviews :) catching up is no fun Yeah, I still have Tamara in DIMC and Eva in DoM, though I don't know for how much longer, if my activity doesn't pick up (i know about the ministry activity needs). But, I think I should be caught up with registrations, although, I'd greatly appreciate a little help while I am having something of a midlife crisis :') Reminders might be helpful as I can still see owls on my phone, or if I really cannot spare the moment, then you and Ferlen can take it :) Vigilance we're moving! like tar, but it's happening. your member's/members' presence is requested at Vigilance HQ also, I posted The Hog's Head finally. I remember you mentioning Melinda might be interested in Vigilance? Just wondering if you were still thinking about that :) 20:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Inactivity If it's been months since her last edit than I would just go ahead and skip them. I don't think they will be returning. Aeterna Aeterna Superi is actually Frost's old account. :P RE: Sorry about the user confusion! But yeah, sera’s still the head of the DMAC, and I’ll get that interview started as soon as I hit the road! The Highlands Lady 15:42, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Lincliff Clinic Honestly that's pretty much exactly what I had in mind. Rotating healers, any healer who Wants to RP there can... The only thing is, the Healer in charge of the clinic and ward itself is Ambroise Valois. But other than that, Healers are free to come and go. 19:39, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Elina Karahalios Elina is actually a full-time healer at St. Mungo's, and has been for a few IC years now. She was an old character of mine who was around for the bombings and the hostage situation. If so I remember, she even made it to Deputy Head Healer due to past experiences (they're all in her history). After that, she was deleted, but continued working at St. Mungo's as an NPC. Now Liss roleplays her, and Liss decided to return her to her old work position. So... yeah. Just letting you know to avoid any confusions! Thanks! I appreciate it :D 15:01, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Active Aurors Is Emilie Davidson still active? Also, is Renee Delacroix still the trainer? 00:22, August 5, 2018 (UTC) re: aurors Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Emilie Davidson's Office if you'd like to customize 13:26, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Re Thanks for the offer, I'll for sure need Ferlen to fill in as a judge. As far as their positions go, with the upcoming serial killer expansion (see Oli's blog), AI will need to hold those positions for the duration of the expansion. I'll let you know when the time comes but as of right now if you could keep them active I'd greatly appreciate it! :I'm sorry I totally thought I responded to the owl regarding Kai! I actually wont be needing an interview for him for the department head anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience! : Templates That was actually on my list of things to do! So thank you! If you want to do it, then by all means you have my go ahead. Re:Emilie Yeah, it would just be one. Sorry about that! I must have copy/pasted without editing on accident :P I'll go update it 14:18, August 7, 2018 (UTC) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Guten tag! In case you didn't recognize the username change, this is Madeye. I have been stalking for the past few days, and I was kind of thinking of returning. Thing though, I wanted to see if it was ok to 'return' a single character of mine in a 'return' so to speak. TheGoodDeath (talk) 07:58, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Whoopsie- forgot to mention that Jaye took care of after seeing my message to you. :TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:12, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: I appreciate the owl and I’m sorry that I haven’t been better at asking you to rp ;-; I’m pretty much open to rp any of my characters and anywhere, so you’re welcome to choose whoever you want and wherever c: It’s also less about just wanting someone to rp with and more of the life of the wiki *^* with the users occupied either with life or a new wiki, it just makes darp so quiet ;-; 13:51, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I talked with Vic a little about it all and I'm feeling better now that I got some of my emotions out c: And no no! I totally wanna RP with you, and not out of pity or anything :P I would be up to RP Melinda with Flynn Petterson and then maybe Regan with Roy Maddox c: I'm okay with either pairing and wherever, I'm not super picky haha 17:40, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I posted at the three broomsticks for Roy a and regan c: 18:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Previous Expansions Hey ^_^ I'm trying to get a list of the previous expansions we've had and I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the users who released expansion blogs in the past? I can think of a few but before 2016 I'm drawing a bit of a blank lol 10:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! : 12:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Re That shouldn't be an issue at all, as long as you're here for this week everything'll be fine! Hi! Hello! Good to hear from you! I'm actually going to have him jump into this school year, to give me something new, but I would love for them to be friends when she gets there! Yeah, it has been awhile. I was doing an internship in London which kept me busier than I would have liked. But, I am back now and ready to jump back in. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:01, August 23, 2018 (UTC) I'd love to have Emilee back there and judging for the tournament! I just had them remove me fro mall of them when I was still in London because I didn't know how busy I would be when I got back. No where near free enough to be Minister, but I can easily do Games and Sports :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:31, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Ok sounds good! Also, would love to RP sometime soon if you're up for it! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. I would definitely be interested in rping one of them as they start rolling into Hogwarts! We an talk about it more later! I hope you and yor wife have an amazing time. Alaska is absolutely beautiful. A lot of those cruises leave out of where I am so I get to hear lots about them! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:58, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: OH MY GOSH thank you so much for letting me know ;-; I totally didn’t even know! I’ll make sure to owl vic 17:55, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Aubree If the Maternity Unit is separate from Pediatrics, I'll have her go there, otherwise she will take potions and plant poisoning! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:21, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Cheif Warlock Thanks for the heads up! I've been told that cheif warlock is an election so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 21:31, August 23, 2018 (UTC) For Melinda: One of these days If you feel like having Melinda run across Sarah again, let me know. :-) Alex Jiskran 19:55, August 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Ah, yeah. So those archives and stuff are apart of the category where the templates exceed the size of the page, so as a rollback and member of the OOC department I was tasked with the city to go fix those archives. Most of them are old roleplays from 2015 and or are all just crammed in there. If you’d like to take over and fix them yourselves since they are your roleplays and belong to you, then you’re more then welcome. But, it is my duty as a rollback and OOC member to keep up on things like that. So, unless said otherwise I’ll be continuing to archive and fix the pages. 13:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Hope you had an amazing vacation with your wife! Would love to rp whenever you've got time. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:35, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I don't know who would be the best match.. Ferlen/Emilee or Julius...Or Aubree/Elle or Hope? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Well now If Soa doesn't take her first, you can :P It doesn't quite matter much where she ends up, as long as it's a PA job XD RE: Stepping Down I'll be posting a blog tomorrow during the day explaining my reasons, process of thought, next steps, etc. :) Archiving Hey Bond :) So I appreciate you helping with archiving the pages where the templates exceed the size, but I was tasked with that and I’d like to finish it up you know? Dont get me wrong, I’m not angry or anything that you’re helping, I would just like to finish what’s been given to me. RE: WizCo Internships Hi, Bond! Yes, that was a competition me and Kib organized before we both went inactive due to real life issues. Rose can certainly have her internship seeing as the competition is unlikely to continue. Just sign her up on the WizCo page! all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:17, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Definitely! We take WizCo pretty informally so interviews and things aren't usually RPed, but I sure do love RPing them if you ever want Rose to meet Cedrica and ask for a job/converse about the internship. all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:24, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Both work for me. Post on Ced's office and I'll go with the flow :) all we did was survive. that's enough. 19:32, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Legilimency So since Hekate is a legilimens who was moreso a natural at the ability like Queenie Goldstein, she never really trained and learned how to do it properly. I was wondering if Ash could help her out?